The Time of Our Lives
by AthenaKidd
Summary: So, The Last Olympian gave us the guidelines, but what happened after? Percy and Annabeth's life between TLO and TLH. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Time of Our Lives**

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N) Hi guys! This is my second fanfic so if you flame me, Pwetty pwease give me a reason why so that I can fix it. It's a little short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. They will rotate between Percy and Annabeth's POV. R&R! love you all!**

**Disclaimer: We all know the sad drill.**

**Setting: Towards the end of TLO, the underwater kiss**

Percy's POV

We rose to the surface against my will. I could've stayed under there forever, but unfortunately, Annabeth couldn't. We still had two weeks left of camp and I was determined to make them the best. When we hit the surface, Annabeth started gasping for air, a huge grin spread across her face showing off her perfect teeth. I was, too, just not the chugging the air part. We had just shared the best underwater kiss ever. Honestly, I was tempted to go right back under and kiss again, but I also knew that we needed to get back to the pier. We had been under for at least an hour and The sky was completely black, but beautiful. The moon made one long streak of white across the waters, right over us. After Annabeth caught her breath, she laid her gleaming-bright eyes on mine.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase."

"And I love you even more, Percy Jackson."

"Liar."

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go to the Pier."

Clarisse and Chris were sitting at the Ares cabin porch, waiting. The Stolls shouted to them,"Pay up Clarisse!" They must've bet money on us. They ran up to greet us doing there identical mischievous grins."Oh...we have a lot of surprises planned for you two!"

"Go kiss Kronos."Annabeth told him.

Travis gave the funniest face I'd ever seen on a Stoll, which was really saying something."You two and Luke," we all winced at the mention of the name,"You descentagrated him this morning, remember? And I have Katie to kiss, not Kronos. I thought children of Athena were supposed know stuff."

We moved on and pretended not to notice the entire Cabin Eleven crowding out the windows, struggling to find space to stare. Cabin Ten was doing the same, but since it was full of Aphrodite kids, they were fussing around a whole lot more. From Cabin Five, Clarisse shouted to us,"Yo, love birds! Y'all managed not to strangle each other?"

"Yep. Shocking, huh?" I shot back. It really was.

"You know, maybe you two will work out. I have a feeling there won't be any more strangling. You two are no fun."

We laughed and turned to face eachother again. There wasn't a thing that I would change. Her silver eyes were gleaming so bright that I couldn't help staring. Her hair was in locks of golden curls, like always, and with the moonlight she looked like a goddess. "Goodnight, wise girl."

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

We kissed again and my mind went blank. Then we let go. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

I turned around smiling and headed to Cabin Three. I felt her eyes on me as I walked. When I stepped into the door I heard another door about half a block away shut. Walking to my messed up bunk was like walking on clouds, but I pushed myself over onto my bed and closed my eyes. The sooner I fell asleep, the sooner tomorrow came. That was the last thing I remember before blackness.

**(A/N) Yay! All done! This Idea popped into my head, so I wrote it and typed it up all in two hours! Ha! Once I get six reviews, I'll update. And whoever reviews my story, I will personally read and favorite at least one of your stories AND give you each virtual grandma cookies! Bet you wanna review now, huh? Just look down. REVIEW BUTTON. See it? Good. Now hover the cursor over it and left click.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(A/N)-yaaayyyyy! Okay, I'm sorry that was wayyy more than six reviews. :(. Ill update sooner next time. Lots of cheerleading and dancing stuff, so if I angered anybody I'm really sorry. Nani0719(sorry if I got that wrong) said it was a little Mary-Sueish, so I put in a little action. R&R!**

Annabeth's POV

I shut my cabin door and couldn't help thinking about how great my life was going to be with Kelp Head. Correction: _My_ Kelp Head. I snuggled up under the covers prayed to all the gods, mainly Hypnos, for a dream about Percy.

My eyes shuttered closed and the dreams began. Apparently, somebody had answered my prayers, just not in the correct way.

I dreamed that Percy and I were back in the Sea of Monsters, approaching the Island of the Sirens. When I first told me his plans, he gave me the "_Why-did-you-just-say-you-need-to-eat-a-large,-smelly-boot_" look. And yes, it was completely adorable on him.

"Why?"he asked so predictably.

"They say the Sirens sing the truth about what you desire. They tell you things about yourself you didn't even realize. That's why it's so enchanting. If you survive . . . You become wiser. I want to hear them. How often will I get that chance?"

At first he seemed hesitant, but then he helped me prepare. Basically, everything went exactly the way it did three years back when we went there to save Grover and The Golden Fleece. But when the Sirens sang and called to me, nobody came to my rescue. I kept helplessly swimming closer and closer to the ugly hag vultures (which I can't believe I actually though was my parents.) And Percy didn't even look over the deck. When I was close enough in range, the stupid birds flew at me, gripped my shoulders, and flew me into the sky while I struggled, kicking and screaming for no point at all.

I woke up to Malcolm shaking my shoulder furiously and I winced, thinking of the pain caused by The Sirens' talons, but it didn't hurt. My cabin was awake and in a panic. "Annabeth, GET UP! There's a group of _anemoi thoullai_ trying to steal the Fleece . . . And . . . There's a demigod girl and . . ."

"_Yeah?_"I asked. I pushed back the blankets and pulled my knife from under my pillow.

"Last I've heard Percy was defending her alone."

I felt my eyes shoot open wider like an owl. "I'm up!"

"You'd better go, and quickly."

It wasn't a surprise that Percy was the first to the battle sight. He always was, and even if he wasn't, he would be the one to defeat whatever it was. What shocked me and ticked me off was that nobody was stepping up to help. "Malcolm, how many are there?"

"There's gotta be at least ten."

"Well, LET'S GO! Battle anemoi thoullai battle positions! Plan Macedonia. Shuffle out. Cabin Six, let's move!" I pushed myself onto the porch and flew off toward Half-Blood Hill. A crowd was beginning to gather.

At the top, I realized it was Percy _and_ Clarisse. They were brave charging ten at once, but I was still disappointed in the camp's neglect to help. I jumped past the magical borders. A girl's voice, probably Clarisse's, yelled,"Watch out, Chase!" and not even a second later felt my arm shoot up in pain. I felt that way before, in fact just two days before.

A poisoned blade.

I screamed as the arrow shot through it, causing pain all over my body. Reluctantly, I was only on my knees before realizing that my friends needed help.

The campers looked like they were just starting to take a notice in the battle going on in front of them. I lifted up and figured I could still fight with my left. There was yellow and blue dancing in my vision. I cloudily saw a storm spirit creeping up behind and of coarse, he wasn't seeing a thing. Judging by the aim, it would have taken him on his weak point- his Achilles heel.

I saw my chance and took it. I hurled my knife through the air like a knife should be thrown and caught him between his two eyes, just as planned. Well done, Annabeth Chase, I said to myself. Unfortunately, my knees dropping was NOT expected, but chances are you've never experienced the pain of being impaled with an arrow. And of coarse I kissed the dirt.

After a inaudible groan, I flipped my head up to see what was going on. It looked like the stupid storm spirits were retreating. I heaved a sigh of relief. Percy, being the Kelp Head that he is chased them all the way down the hill, assuring them that if they ever tried to attack ANYBODY in this camp EVER again- Well, he said some pretty crazy yet horrifying things. If I was the storm spirits, I wouldn't have come back in fear of the invincible whacko kid.

He looked back up at the hill and apparently saw a warrior groaning in the grass. Percy did care about his friends, but if he new who it really was I'm sure he would've hauled butt like Hades.

Clarisse was cursing at him, telling him in detail how if he should get his butt up here or she was going to kick it to Tartarus _and_ back.

When Percy finally got his slow butt up the hill, he took a notice in who I was, the damage I'd taken, etc.

"Annabeth!" He said my name as if I were a dog who had just broken the rules and now I was in trouble. "That's the second time this week that you have taken on something to save me."

I laughed, but it didn't last long because

a) It was painful.

And b) Clarisse started baking out orders.

"Listen, _Prissy_,"she said. He rolled his eyes annoyed, but looked up. "your gonna stay here with Annabeth while I get the ambrosia and nectar."

I liked that. Clarisse was a whole lot faster than Percy, and Percy was slightly better at lightening people's mood, particularly me. I think he would've argued if it had been any other way.

The pain in my arm was excrutiating. I looked around and saw Clarisse already dashing into the big house, carelessly leaving the door open behind her. Not that I would've done any different. Percy grabbed my hand trying to assure me and I heard somebody scream. Then I realized it was me.

"Annabeth, your going to be fine," he comforted.

"Percy, I know I'll be fine but...Agh!...The girl." I pointed my good hand at Thalia's tree where a girl about twelve years old was shivering in fear. Her arms knotted her legs against her chest. Her wavy chocolate-brown hair was tattered up and her olive green kaleidoscope eyes were barred into my knife in the grass, then Percy's sword, then my face. Right away I could tell who her mom was. She looked at us worried, but mostly confused.

"H-how did you- W-what just happened? Percy, is she going to be okay?"

Apparently Percy met this girl before the battle.

"Trust me, she'll be perfectly fine. You see that muscular girl running up the hill? That's Clarisse, daughter of Ares.

"Daughter of Ares?"

"I'll explain later. The point is, she's going to heal her. And we'll all live happily ever after." He sighed. "Okay, not necessarily the last part."

"Good because I don't believe in fairytales. By the way, thanks for saving me. I'm Haley."

I was getting to like this girl.

"Nice name. I'll tell you what, Haley. If you stay here a little longer, I'll find somebody to give you a tour of camp. Under normal circumstances, I would do it myself, but these aren't. Annabeth here has to get to the infirmary." He knelt down next to me, followed by Haley. His eyebrows were scrunched up worried and adorable.

Clarisse came up on the left (vacant) side and started cleaning the wound with nectar.

"Why did you just jump out and make a clear target, _Brain?_"

I groaned in pain. "Had to AGH! help."At the word AGH! Percy jumped. Clarisse had ripped the arrow out.

"THERE WERE FREAKIN FOUR LEFT! WE COULD HAVE TAKEN THEM OURSELVES!

I could tell Percy was going to blow a gasket right before he did. "SHUTUP, CLARISSE! IF IT WASN'T FOR HER, I WOULD BE DEAD!"

She looked like she wanted to argue forever, being in her blood, but couldn't find a point. _If it hadn't been for Brain, Percy wouldn't be here. But he's invincible! She probably knows his Achilles' heel._

She was defeated but obviously wasn't going to show it. "Let's just get her to the infirmary."

She picked me up and ran while Percy struggled to keep up, which seemed a little backwards to me.

Chiron trotted over with his tail still in curlers. He looked like he'd just been shaken out of bed because he was still a little dazed about what was going on. "By all means! What-" Then he saw me. "Oh dear. Annabeth..." He carefully placed me on his back and touched my arm. I hollered, all right. All the way back to the infirmary like a five year old. He stopped at the doorway because...well, he couldn't exactly fit.

"Percy, you take him from here. Clarisse, you go assure the other campers and tell them to go back to there cabins. Now off with you. And you, Annabeth," he turned to me and I looked up at his antique eyes. "I need to speak with you, but for tonight, get some sleep.

Percy cautiously wrapped one arm around my waist and the other under my knee. He carried me over to a medic's bed. An Apollo girl, Hannah walked in with a worried expression. Apparently, sleep didn't matter much, just as long as the Heroine of Olympus was safe.

"Someone called for a medic?" she said as she shuffled through a maze of beds toward us.

"Yes. That would be nice," Percy replied.

"Good." She walked over and studied the wound. It must not have been anything good because she winced and turned. "Well, it went through-and-through, so you will be staying the rest of the night. Clarisse pretty much took care of the nectar. Any more and that might be bad. I'm putting bandages and a cast over it now."

She very slightly grazed my arm and I screamed. I only wanted to stay here for three minutes, but her expression told me differently.

"It's shattered." she said plainly, like she stated that every day. "The bone is shattered."

Percy's eyes shot open. "What? How-"

He turned to me, abandoning Hannah. His eyes shone full of worry and trust. "Did you just take another blade for me? _AGAIN?_"

"Well that's not exactly how it happened, but-"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that your hurt because of me. _AGAIN_."

"What? No! That was totally my stupid decision to not look before I joined." My voice started to crack and go shrill. "I-I love you, Seaweed Brain. I would go anywhere, do anything to keep you around."

A smile flickered across his lips, like he was trying to avoid his brain melting through his body. "I owe you one, Chase. Again. And I swear I won't leave until you get out of this dump tomorrow."

I took a breath. "Thanks, Percy. Your sweet, but you should really get your sleep."

"I know. I might go to sleep after you."

"Hannah, continue if you need to." She must've thought I was pretty rude, but you've never had an arrow impale your arm strait through before. After she was finished applying pink fiberglass, I replied to Percy.

"Okay,"I said thankfully. Good night again, Seaweed Brain and Thanks, Hannah."

"Goodnight, Wise Girl,"said Percy.

"Goodnight, y'all," said Hannah.

Then I went unconscious.

**(A/N-2) All done! Like I said before, I will try to update sooner, but it takes more than one day to type. This page alone took about a week between how busy I've been, etc. The point is, I'll update sooner next time! Love you all! Cheese to all who review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is only an author's note, but read it anyways! I've been super busy lately with both of my stories and plus I might be starting a new one… It's about little important parts about PJO that Rick Riordan didn't describe…. My first chapter will be called "Recruit Denial," if you can guess what it's about, PM me! Thank you Zuria Maylin, ApolloKidd(username copier!), and redrose97. You were the only people who reviewed chapter two of The Time of Our Lives. Super big thank you to Zuria Maylin for giving me a cure of boredom…..that's when I'm not writing….Anyways, you're a great friend.**

**Also thank you to ApolloKidd for ideas! You're a great friend, too.**

**Thank you to Chick With Brains and Newbiegod35 for reviewing for The Son of Neptune chapter four. I should be updating both stories soon. Until then, I'll be typing! *frowns at the ground***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(A/N)-Whaaaaat happened? I only got like...three reviews chapter 3 and I updated like...a while back(which I apologize WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL FOR!) Come on people. Oh and whoever reviews something vague like "good chap, or keep writing, or very good story," or something lame, It AiNt GoNnA HeLp. Just sayin. Special shout outs to Zuria Maylin, redrose97, ApolloKidd, and anyone else who ACTUALLY reviewed for ch. 2, DEFINATELY YOU TO! So...heeya go! *throws chapter Four into crowd of blood-thirsty fans***

**Disclaimer: Whatever.**

**ΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩ**

Percy's POV

My eyes opened to a familiar blue sky.

What wasn't familiar was why I was in the room I was in. Then all my memories from the day before flooded back and my heart skipped some beats it couldn't afford to skip. I whirled in my bed to find beautiful grey eyes about three inches from my face.

"Hello,_ Percy_," Annabeth said slow and mischievously. "You should go shave."

"Hello,_ Annabeth_," I replied. "Why would you be soooo worried about-" I stopped abruptly when I noticed what she had in her hand. A black Crayola marker. I heard a stray giggle coming somewhere from behind her.

"Oh, man. WHAT did you_ do_?" I bolted out of bed and marched into the infirmary bathroom. And sure enough I had the most whacko combination of facial features: one of those curly French mustaches, a goat tee, and the red swirls on that emo clown guy's cheeks- Saw. That's it. I had Saw Swirlies.

"Annabeth!" I called, embarrassed. I heard a volley of adorable laugher in the room next door. I stomped back out of the bathroom and falsely glared at my slumberer. She must've though it was real.

"Well I have to have some fun, don't I?" She grinned with her mouth half open.

"Oh yes, Anniebeth, dearest," I said in a falsetto voice. "Have fun all over my face."

She snorted. "And that didn't sound weird at all."

My eyes widened to her stupid remark. "What! I didn't- I didn't mean it like that!"

More sniggering. Issue: it wasn't Annabeth making it. I realized she wasn't the only one. She was only their leader. From behind a bed stepped The Stolls, Clarisse, and that newbie, Haley. I realized who her mom was already, I just wasn't going to tell her.

"Listen to me, Haley. You're hanging with the WRONG crew." She laughed.

"Who do you suggest, Percy?"

Suddenly brightness lit up the room like a flashlight. The difference was that the flashlight was pink. Above Haley's brown head was a hologram of a dove; the symbol of Aphrodite. "Knew it," Annabeth and I said in unison. Clarisse did the final honors.

"Haley, your mom is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, Lady of Doves." We all bowed. "Hail, Haley Odom."

The Stolls busted out laughing. The rest of us, including Haley, raised eyebrows. "Is there something amusing that you would like to share, Connor?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh nothing," He said still recovering. "It's just, Hail, Haley? Really?" They started laughing again. Clarisse charged at them and their eyes widened like an owl and they took off out the door. That was about all I knew before I heard their screams echoing over the hills of camp.

We all had the same idea. Completely ignore it. "Haley, in response to your question," I said. "you should go meet the Aphrodite crew. Good luck with Drew, though. She's a handful." I turned my attention to Annabeth. "And now for sweet revenge."

"Ha! Good luck. I'm about a gazillion times cleverer than you. And I think you know that." She smiled real mischievous like.

"You little..." I started. I planned to go on more but she wouldn't let me. She was practically choking on air, she was laughing so hard. I took off full speed at her and her eyes shot open. "You little cruel thing!" I said. It was really all I could think up. She turned around and nearly ran into the doorframe.

"You were never my match at foot-racing," she called.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Her bulky pink cast wasn't costing her anything. She naturally ran as if she were being chased by a drakon (And yes. Sadly, I talk from experience).

We kept running and finally came to the strawberry fields when I tripped. Best time to trip, I know. Red juice gushed into my face and it tasted like it had been drying out in the sun. Not that I cared.

I lifted up my head, humiliated once again. I heard the satyrs yelling a few bleats and curses. "Remind me, Annabeth,"I called to the girl giggling, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. You're just easy to pick on."

"Oh, really? Well it's my turn." At first she didn't get it. Then she gasped and flipped around. It made me wonder if that girl ever stop running. The problem is, it's hard to escape water.

The wave roared in my ears. My gut tugged and I looked up, imagining a 40-foot wave from the beach. There it was. I looked back at Annabeth, who was already halfway across the cabin area. Smiling, I hurled it at her and watched her double over into the grass. I willed the water across the surface of the ground to take me to her faster.

"You cheat, I cheat. Muahahahahaha!"

"I hate you, Percy Jackson," she said rising from the dirt.

"Nah-ah. You love me."

"No, I hate you. Get your facts strait." She stared at me accusingly.

"Love."

"Hate!"

"Love."

"Hate!"

"Love."

"HATE!"

"Hate."

"LOVE!"

"Gotcha," I said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. You know I-"

I gathered up the courage and kissed her. She shut up right away.

"Love," I declared. She stared straight into my eyes.

"Love," She agreed.

"See you at breakfast."

"Okay."

And we departed.

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩ**

At breakfast, I ate just plain Cheerios. It wouldn't matter anyway. Nothing could lighten my mood more any more than it already was. But Anyways, I was just eating my cereal when I happened to take a glance at the Athena table. Maybe it was because I wanted to see Annabeth again. Apparently she'd either done the same thing at the same time or she had wanted my attention for a while, because when I finally looked up she rolled her eyes. When they came back into focus she mouthed, meet me at the beach. I probably said something real intelligent like, "Uhhh guguhh." She looked so beautiful even with her hair pulled back plain. I don't remember ever going back to my Cheerios, but that might just be the ADHD.

The beach was...sunny. I guess that's one way to put it. Nothing gloomy about it. I said a quick thank you to Zeus, Apollo and my dad. I took a quick look around. Not here yet. Maybe if I scared her...

I hid in the water until the Daughter of Athena came. Being a son of Poseidon, that was perfectly cool.

"Oh, yup. And I thought_ I_ was late?" Annabeth said.

I willed a big wave to take her in and make a bubble for us like yesterday. When her disapproving face appeared, I spoke.

"Hello, Wise Girl. Not so wise now, are you?"

She snorted. "Seaweed Brain, you're dumb and predictable. I mean, really? A son of Poseidon in the water? 'Cause I would've needed a whole bunch of help with that one."

I realized how stupid the thought of it was. I must've had a pretty funny look on my face because she laughed. Then she must've realized she was using up the air in the bubble and slowly stopped laughing.

She sighed. "So why did you take me down here anyways?"

"Wellllll... I don't-"

I didn't get to finish because she leaned in closer, hoping for a gift I'd be happy to give.

"Happy Early Birthday," I said as we pulled away.

"Percy, you know my birthday isn't for three more-"

"Shhh,"I whispered. "Of course I know. How could I forget?" That made her smile. I could never forget that day: November 10th.

Now over the past five years that we'd known each other, she'd always been cute, but recently, I could swear she was a goddess. Like right now for example. Her golden hair was loosely braided over one shoulder and curled up under the rubberband. Right now her grey eyes were so bright that they appeared to be silver, like the night before. I couldn't wish for anyone better to be my girlfriend. I would've stayed down there for a while, but I knew better. A moment this good will never last long.

"Going up!" I said and commanded the waves the same. At the surface I held her hand and willed her to be dry, like me.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked.

She looked at the ground and smiled as if it were amusing. "Last night, after you fell asleep, I woke up and I got an I-M from my dad. You know, different time zones. I guess he forgot."

"And what did he want?" Annabeth always talked to her dad as if he were some kind of replacement for Medea, the greatest villain of time, which pretty much describes him as a demon.

"You know he's always moving cross-country. He says he might be coming back to Manhattan for a while. Six months at most."

That didn't shock me. I was just excited. "Well maybe you can go to Goode with me!"

"Percy, that's cool, but-"

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Please, Annabeth?" She stared at me amusedly.

"I think there are minnows swimming around in that thing that you call a head."

"Oh come on! Rachel goes there, too." She knew that there was no chance for me and Rachel _any_ more, and it turns out that Rachel knows a little about architecture from her artwork, so now they're "Friends".

"How many people that we know are at your school? I mean, I already knew about Rachel from that empousa incident last year. You know, the one where you blew up the school again."

"Just Me, Rachel, and Paul. And hopefully you." She smiled, impressed by my words.

"Yeah. I'll tell my dad."

"YAY!" The ocean beside us must've felt my excitement, because it waved rapidly. Gee, I can't understand why. I was only jumping around like a high monkey. Some of the Aphrodite campers were in view at archery practice. They giggled at us. Haley was being made a slave by Drew and her lieutenants. She shot us a pleading look, like _Brain this girl for me._

"How about we I-M him now?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay!" I willed a huge dramatic wave to shoot up so that when it crashed, there would be enough mist (non-magical kind) against the sun to make a rainbow.

All went well. Annabeth dug into her pocket for a Drachma, but if she even had one at all it just wasn't cooperating. Lucky for me, I always keep one in my left pocket for emergencies. I threw it into the rainbow and turned to Annabeth, who said a quick thank you.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Frederick Chase, Um...where ever in Frisco he is." She said. It shimmered and a sandy blonde, brown-eyed man in his forties appeared. His goggles made his eyes googley-looking, so with his blue shirt he looked a lot like Cookie Monster. He dropped a box of screws on the floor and yelled, "Drat!"

"Dad!" Annabeth yelled. That seemed to get his attention real fast.

"Annabeth! And is this...Percy?"

"Yes, Sir. That's me."

"Well that makes both of y'all that have grown!" He smiled at Annabeth and asked, "So Annabeth, have you made up your mind yet?"

"Yeah, I have, but it wasn't on your option list." She cringed her teeth slightly, like somebody might do if being told something painful. Before he could speak I cut in to share the details, which I doubt was the politest thing to do.

"There's this high school that me and Rachel-"

"Rachel and I," He corrected.

"Yeah, Rachel and I, go to. And I was thinking it would be super cool if Annabeth could come to." I said, but then I realized he was mouthing something to Annabeth. _Rachel?,_ I caught. I turned to see Annabeth's response, but when she saw I was looking she just smiled innocently, like nothing had ever happened.

"Okay, what's the name of it?" Dr. Chase asked.

"Goode High." She said. Dr. Chase smirked.

"Well that's suitable, isn't it? Good High?"

"G-O-O-D-E High. It's more of the western side of Manhattan, near the Hudson River."

He did some kind of smiley-sigh. "Well I guess I'll be signing your registration forms."

"Yay!" Annabeth shouted cheerfully. "Thanks, Dad!"

"Honey, will I still be seeing you as planned?"

"As far as I know, unless something major comes up."

"Okay then! I'll see you at the end of the summer."

"Kay, love you."

"I love you too, my little wise baby."

Annabeth waved her hand through the image and cut the connection. She looked at me and grinned. "So what now?"

"To the Arena?" I suggested.

"Race ya?" she responded.

"You're on," I declared. We took off, kicking sand behind us over the shoreline.

**ΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩ**

**(A/N.2)-Whoooo! Another chappie up. Please review! If you read this without reviewing, I'm guna cut yew! (with Athena, Annabeth AND Bon Qui Qui at my side). It's simple! Simply look down. Spot the Review button. Click. Sign in. TYPE UP YOUR OPINION. And hit **_**send review**_**. Now, was that hard?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)- Wow, It's been a while since I updated! But on the bright side, I've started two stories since I updated last and I **_**finished**_** one! To anybody who also reads my story, The Son of Neptune, I'm going to stop writing on that as soon as the preview for the real one comes out. As for this, I Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own PJO. D:**

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨ**

Annabeth's POV

"Hah! Yah! Hi-yah! Hah!" I yelled as I pressed on him, sword on knife, as always. He was an amazing fighter, but I was getting ahead. I was getting ready to fling his precious little Riptide across the arena single-handedly until he regained his balance, pressed on_ me_, and knocked the knife out of my hand. It clattered on the cold hard floor with a _CLANG! CLANg! CLAng! CLang! Clang, clang,_ each time getting lower in volume.

My eyebrows knitted up confusedly when I noticed that my knife was across the room. ADHD, I guess. "Um, no. Nah-ah, I wasnt ready. Try it again." He smiled evilly at me.

"As you wish, your Highness. "

"Whatever, Aquaidiot."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you really want to the name game, Wise Girl?"

"You know who would win. Do you really want to see your butt kicked into the dirt?"

"That's not going to happen. That's going to be _your_ face in the dirt."

"So we both agree to the challenge? Okay, let's see..." I came up with a quick plan for the challenge that I was destined to own. "Got it. The consequence for the loser will be to stand up on top of their cabin and announce that the opponent, in this case I'm the opponent, is a thousand times smarter than themselves and compared next to them, their a nobody."

His beautiful eyes widened in delight and I got really lost in them. Then his voice took me out of the trance. "Okay, Wise Girl, Let's go. One hour, meet back here. You're so going to lose."

"Right back at you, Seaweed Brain." I started walking towards my cabin slowly while he raced back toward his own like his life depended on it.

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨ**

An hour later, we were back. I, being the more educated one, memorized all my nicknames. He on the other hand, was carrying a piece of fancy paper. Maybe he was going to hang it up so he could memorize it before he left every morning. Tsk, tsk. When he saw me, he asked, "Uh...Where's your paper?"

I laughed really loud. Rude, I know, but couldn't help it. "I don't need one, silly."

He said something real intelligent like, "Um oh," but things that intelligent come out his mouth every day, don't they?

"How about you go first," I said. He grinned wildly, like he'd already won the game, of which he would sadly never achieve.

"Awww, is poor Anniebeth afraid of the loser's circle? It's the confessing Dumb Percy's smarts, isn't it?"

"Just go. You sound stupid. Not that you were ever smart, of course."

He frowned at me.

"I'm just kidding, Seaweed Brain. You can be really dumb at times, but you're not stupid." I sighed. "That really doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Not even a little."

"Just start."

He looked at his paper and began. "Wise Girl, Owl Head, Pellet Eater, Braniac, Know-it-all, Dumb Blonde, and Olive Muncher." He laid back against the wall and stared at me with the 'I know everything' smirk pasted onto his face.

I practically died laughing at him. "Only seven! By the- _di immortales,_ Percy! I really thought you could do better than that! Only freakin' seven!"

His face said _But, but,_ while his tongue said "Well let's hear yours, Olive Muncher!"

I took a small breath and started reciting. "Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, Fishstick, Aquaidiot, Squid-a-pus, Fishface, Spongebob, Crabby," He was gaping at me at this point. "Oh, I'm not done. Mermaid, Fishboy, Areal, Seafood, Filet-o-fish, Shrimp Butt, and Chicken of the Sea." I smirked evilly at him while his bright sea green eyes stared at me in horror. His raven black hair was too long right now so it was almost in the way of his pretty eyes, perfectly.

"I guess I win. And I have some new nicknames, too! Now, on to consequences."

He still looked astonished. "Shrimp Butt? Spongebob? Squid-a-pus? Really, Annabeth?"

"You're the one who first proposed the idea. Remember?"

"No, no, no. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"You challenged Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, I might mention. What did you expect, to win? Get that crazy thought out of your mind. You knew it could never happen."

"Don't get too excited, Annabeth. I'm looking for ways around."

"Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain."

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨ**

At dinner I kept staring at Percy, reminding him of the consequence. Every time he looked back at me he scowled and looked back at his steak.

Once, he looked at me and shook his head no and I felt my jaw drop open into an 'O'. My eyebrows scrunched up angrily. It really ticked me off that he would propose a challenge, and then be a coward about it when he lost. I stood up on the bench and announced real loud, "Excuse me! I think Percy Jackson has something to say!"

All eyes darted over to Percy. He sat there, face blood red like a big, red, cherry. He was stunned for one second. Two. Travis called from the Hermes table, "Well Percy, Annabeth tells us you have something to say. Is that true?" It didn't exactly improve his situation.

Finally he accepted that there was no way out and he beat his fist against the table and climbed up on top. He glared at me really hard as if saying, "I will get my revenge."

He clamped his eyes shut really hard, embarrassed. Finally, they flashed open and he grudgingly spoke. "My girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, is a thousand times smarter than me and," he glared again, "I'm a nobody compared to her."

Haley shouted, "Well, _duh_!" but Percy's expression didn't change much. He looked like he didn't even notice who did it.

Nobody in the mess hall could sit straight, they were laughing so hard.

I was expecting him to sit down immediately to avoid more embarrassment, but apparently he wasn't done. "And she enjoys gargling water when necessary."

_Uh-oh,_ I thought. _Big uh-oh_. Suddenly the Athena Table started to shake and all the glasses just hurled up their contents. Soda and water soared high into the air in a perfect arch. I realized what he was planning a little too late. I started to take cover, but it was probably too late for it to do anything useful but hide my drenched face.

I did my best _I'm so going to throw you into Tartarus_ glare and he stared at me with the _What now, Smart lady?_ look on his face. I assumed we were about even, so I started to get up to show him exactly what now. I approached the Poseidon Table and he held his ground confidently. I climbed up at his level and stared into his pretty, startling eyes. I probably looked like I was going to punch him in the gut. I did something a whole lot better instead.

I kissed him.

The Aphrodite Table all stood to their feet and started squeaking and cheering, like little mice being stepped on. Everybody else just laughed at Percy's funny dazed expression. The Ares Table just smirked, showing off their identical smiles. The Hermes table oooed, like a jungle of monkeys.

I hopped off of his table and skipped back to my own with a whole lot raised eyebrows directed from my half-siblings. My sister, Jen, said, "Well that was . . . Entertaining."

"Annabeth, you're getting way too lovey dovey for a child of Athena," Kyle said. He sounded not the least bit concerned, being the kind of rebellious girl I am.

"Sure, Let's go to Campfire." I lead the Athena Cabin hold to the amphitheater as I've done so many years before.

Along the way I saw Seaweed Brain, still looking dazed. The Travis and Connor were on either side of him, probably trying to talk about me. When Connor saw me approaching, He said, "Um, dude?" He elbowed Travis and when he looked up and said, "I'm out!" and they took off together.

Percy looked up and started to say something like, "Hey," but his eyes shifted behind me and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨ**

**(A/N.2)- Cliffie! Muahahahaha! Now you shall never be at peace until I post chapter six! Lucky for you, if nothing happens then I will probably be updating tomorrow. Muahahahaha! Aren't I evil?**


	6. Chapter 9

**(A/N)-OMG I'm sorry for the super late update, but my dad took away my stuff (Yes, AGAIN, but hey, I'm not a goody-good.) But I had to post this, for my BFF PoseidonKidd, and of course for all you guys! And BTW, PoseidonKidd has been wanting to write a chapter for a really long time, so I hope you guys like her work. I mean, DUH you will, she's amazing. So you should totally read her story. She totally loves Will Solace, and actually Haley in the story is her. And since she wrote it, naturally, it's in her POV, so yeah. BTW, I'm accepting OC's, so just give me...**

**Name (first and last please):**

**Status (daughter/son of who?):**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye color:**

**Personality (funny, sarcastic, etc.):**

**Summary of your person:**

**Plus, I may not be updating as often because my brother jacked up the computer (Son of Hephaestus, so now its not gonna work...)  
**

**ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠ**

Haley's POV

I swear I could replay this day a trillion times without getting sick of it.

I was epically failing at the archery range with my siblings. The Apollo cabin looked about ready to give up teaching us. Yeah, I know, it was hopeless to teach us anything involving battle, but the camp still tried. Apparently they didn't care about a child of Aphrodite's true needs.

I helped my one of my little sisters, Makaylah, attach her armor before I put on my own. Gods, it was heavy. I felt like I was carrying anchors, one for each shoulder.

After putting on my breastplate, I turned around and saw Will talking to my worst sister, Drew.

I hated her beyond belief. My brothers and sisters scowled at the scene. Its hard holding back crushes, you know? Everybody under Aphrodite's flag was aware of my feelings for Will, which included Drew, who was probably only flirting with him to annoy me. I turned and went to grab a bow, and all the while I was thinking about what I could do to get back at her.

Somebody shook my shoulder. I turned around and nearly died. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the bright smile that could've lit up the whole world. It was him. Will. For some reason the song "The Perfect Two" by my favorite singer, Auburn, popped into my head.

"Hey," he said with a funny smirk on his face. I realized how red my face must've been and I took a breath.

"Hi," I replied with a smile. "What's up?"

"Yeah, I just...uh...wanted to ask you something." His gaze dropped to the ground, like he was totally uncomfortable.

My bow slipped out of my hand. I seriously hoped he would have the brains to ask me the right question.

I took another shaky breath. "Alright, what's the question?"

"So..." He began, "I talked to Percy, and he's going on his first date with Annabeth tonight. And...he uh, he said Annabeth wants us to go, too..."

"You mean...as a couple?"

His cheeks were unnaturally red. "Well, yeah."

I jumped a good five feet in the air. "As in a double date? Are you talking to me?"

I stared across the arena and was going crazy in my head, thanking my mother soo much for this.

Will's nervous look turned into a frown. I realized I hadn't answered him yet and mentally smacked myself.

"Of course, Will!" I finally said.

He smiled, like the clouds were finally parting for the sun. "Great!" he said. He leaned over and hugged me. I would've got chills if his chest hadn't been so warm. "See you tonight."

He waved goodbye and started running towards his siblings in the more skilled part of the fields.

Crazy thoughts started going off in my head like fireworks: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Oh my gods me and Will are going on a date and he's all MINE! Aaaaaaahhhhh! Thank you Aphrodite! **(A/N) - We were texting and when she first read the chapter that was her actually quote. Lol! :D**

I turned around and grinned, proudly, and started randomly humming the lyrics to The Perfect Two: You can be the peanut butter to my jelly,  
You can the butterflies I feel in my belly...

Until Drew jarred me back to Earth. "Haley, hun. Come here. NOW." I walked over, happy enough to smack her.

** ΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΩΠΨΨΩΠ**

The alarm went off and I smacked it, like you would see in a comedy movie. That meant my nap was over (Don't look at me like that, I'm not going on a date without any beauty sleep!) I walked over to the bathroom and washed off the Proactive mask. I'd always had pretty good skin, but I just didn't want anything to pop up if my face was dirty. That would pretty much be bad.

I put on my white skinny jeans, a fancy blue shirt, and a my favorite choker charm necklace. The necklace had always been my favorite, but I couldn't tell you why. Maybe because of the dove charm in the middle? Either way, I swore I would wear it out tonight. The jeans I wore had a cargo pocket on either side, midthigh. They were a little torn, but hey, I bought them that way. I loved them. My shirt was sleeveless, and a million different shades of blue, all mixed up as if it was thrown into the blender with a bunch of blueberries. It had a V neck, with white rhinestones weaved in. Low, but not innapropriate. Its flowy hem looked like the cool ocean breeze in the wind. I looked into one of the many floor-to-ceiling mirrors in Cabin Ten. Good, I thought. My clothes look nice.

I walked over to my brand new makeup mirror. My best guess was that it was a gift from my mother, Aphrodite, because I woke up this morning and it was just there, with every supply I would ever need.

After doing up my makeup, I took one last look in the mirror and smiled at my amazingness. I was a total knockout. I flipped around and headed out, going to Cabin Three to talk to Percy.

Now, I know what you're thinking. But just because I'm a child of Aphrodite, doesn't mean I have to be the last person to be ready so don't act all shocked and stuff.

I knocked on the door and Percy called, "Coming!"

A minute later, the door opened. He wore a green polo shirt and torn jeans. His hair was messy as always, but not in a bad way. He looked dressy casual. But hey, it was better than I expected from him.

"You nervous about tonight?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I was nuts, trying to be brave. Then he looked down as if accepting his failure. "Yeah."

"You know, if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me. I can help you. Or you can just go with the flow. If anything terrible happens, Annabeth seems like a pretty easy-going person. She'll laugh and forget about it."

"Uh, yeah. I knew that."

The whole time we were walking I didn't notice where we were going until the gold walls reflected into my eyes.

I started to freak out.

Percy smirked at me. Then he mocked me with an ugly, exaggerated, falsetto voice, "If you're uncomfortable just tell me."

"I am a child of Aphrodite," I smiled uneasily. "What makes you think I'm scared?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe the-" I cut him off when I knocked on the door of cabin seven. I was nervous out of my mind, but at least getting lost in Will's face was better than hearing Percy going on and on about why to be scared of it.

"Be right there!" somebody muffled out on the other side of the door.

The cabin creaked, like someone was walking to the door. And the door swung open. There was my date, looking super nervous. His hair was flippy, as always. I was glad he hadn't changed it.

"Hey," I said

"Hi," he said with a jittery smile

"So, how's your day been?" I asked, hoping to make conversation.

He cracked a smile.

"What?" I asked. I started to worry.

"Do words come naturally to you, Haley?"

We walked over the common area, talking about our day and a bunch of other cheesy stuff, Until We came to the Athena cabin, with Annabeth on the porch.

She wore a gray top with two-inch straps and a black belt around the ribs. Her distressed jeans were black and she wore silver flats for shoes. Her hair was down and curly.

I was ready to just sit down and watch the movie.


	7. Chapter 10

**(A/N)- Hey y'all! First off, I want to thank my BFF PoseidonKidd. She's such an amazing person and she's the one who edited this story. ILY GURL! I would love it soo soo much if you could read one of her stories because she's an amazing song writer and she just started another story, too. :D I was really tired when I wrote this, we both were. Looking at the clock now, it's 3:19 am... But this is my longest chapter and I dedicate it to PoseidonKidd because she's awesome! XD****  
**

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩ**

Annabeth's POV

Preparing for a date was cake. The date, however...not so much.

I was shaking out of my skin as we loaded into the taxi on Fifth Avenue. I know, you're probably thinking that's not the Annabeth I remember. But hey, even Annabeth gets nervous. And how would you feel on your first date?

My silvery shoes were banging together and my knees rubbed against each other in anxiety. Percy and Will were admiring the floor of the taxi, being especially careful not to make eye-contact. Haley was running her hand down her hair, making sure it didn't frizz up. I wished I could be as brave as her with dates. Or at least act as brave as she acted.

The streets of New York were crowded as always, and the Back-to-School shopping wasn't helping out. I figured we would reach the movies around six o'clock. It was only five-thirty, which gave me about half an hour to cool down. Problem is? The only thing on my mind was the worst that could happen. What if someone spilled popcorn or something on me? Or no, what if there was a monster stalking us? No, I'd make sure that wouldn't happen. But that didn't assure me about the first problem.  
But I did have everything planned out, and if something went out of script...

"Is this ride _ever_ going to end?" Haley said.

"I hope not," Will mumbled so low that only I could hear.

"It is _sooo_ hot in here," Haley again complained.

The taxi driver smirked at us through the rearview mirror. "That's just because I'm in here." His hair was greasy and black, and really thin. It sort of reminded me of his teeth. His belly jiggled and I resisted the urge to roll down the window and throw up.

Haley had a look of horror on her face. She opened her mouth and stuck her finger in, in a gagging motion. I couldn't blame her. It was a pretty sick thought.

"We should've summoned the Gray Sisters," Will suggested. "It would've gone by faster."

"NO!" Percy and I revolted in harmony. "They're nuts! I'm never getting in that taxi again..."

"Wait," Will said. "You've summoned them before?"

"Afraid so," Percy replied.

I turned to Will "Don't take it as a good thing. It wasn't fun."

He nodded his head and his eyes dropped back to the ground, where they stayed for the rest of the trip careful not to look up.

Then we arrived at the theatre.

It was a huge building labeled "The AMC Loews Theatre". My first thought was how beautiful the architecture was. It looked so planned out. I immediately swore to myself that I would but a movie theater on Olympus, modeled similar to this one, but about fifty times bigger. One that would make Hephaestus TV look small. I probably would've stood there in front of the doors all night, but Percy barely regarded its beauty and walked by me.

"Ready?" he asked. The truth was, I was nowhere near ready. For the past couple years, I had waited and waited for Percy to get a gut for girls and ask me out. Now that he had, it was a little scary. The older Percy wasn't like that twelve year old boy with the sarcastic, loyal personality I'd met all those years ago. That younger Percy was a major Seaweed Brain, while this Percy was intelligent, a leader, and as far as I could tell, fearless. Then again, I wasn't that super intelligent, twelve year old Annabeth, who could be annoying sometimes anymore. I, too, was a leader. We were the main Heroes of Olympus. We weren't twelve year olds who knew nothing about quests or fighting real monsters anymore. We were teenagers, who had saved the world more than once, and now everything was perfect between us, and I was scared? No. it simply wasn't going to work out like that. I took a deep breath and locked eyes with my boyfriend.

"Let's go."

We walked into the movie theater, our fingers intertwined.

The ticket booth was surprisingly short, so we were standing in line for thirty minutes instead of forty-five.

Haley groaned. "Wow. And I thought the taxi ride was long." She was holding on to Will's arm. I was shocked how she was so confident around guys. And it amazed me even more that she was only twelve, on a date with a fifteen year old. Will was a nice guy, no doubt. After all, he cured me from my shoulder wound (The reasons I asked them to go with us, Lacy said it would be the best way to pay him back.)

As it turns out, the inside of the theater was even more beautiful than the outside. First off, It was huge. There were red and blue spot lights turning around the room. It smelled like popcorn and Coca Cola. There were about six different halls leading to a whole bunch of rooms to watch movies. Did I mention it was huge?

"Tickets, please," the man said. He was a short man with glasses and a mole on his chubby cheek. His nose was two and a half inches off of his face and his eyes were tiny.

Percy passed the tickets up. The man took a long stare at them. Will was fiddling with his pockets. Percy was drumming his fingers on his leg. Haley pulled out a compact mirror and checked her makeup. I was admiring how beautifully built the room was. Finally, the man said, "Third door all the way to the left," in a hoarse voice.

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩ**

The room was packed out to the max. I was trying to find a seat, which wasn't likely, by the way, when Haley said, "Top row."

"No way—" I started, but then I saw that she was correct. At the very first row there were six empty seats, one for each of us, with two extras on the outsides. "Um, okay then." We headed all the way up the steps and occupied the chairs.

The commercials were endless. One time, I reached for Percy's hand, reminding myself that our last planned trip to the movies was cancelled when he burned down another school. As dumb as he could act, I was sure that that wouldn't happen as often anymore. Hard to judge, but I could feel it. And hey, maybe his grades would even improve.

Finally, a man on the screen with eyebrows so overgrown they wrapped three fourths the way around his eyes came on and said, "You're watching screen vision." And the movie began.

In big red letters, it said _King of Sparta_, and then a spear impaled it like it was made of paper. A 3D Cherokee man with a sweaty six pack came out from behind the torn paper with a determined expression, like, _Let's go meet defenseless mortals in that theater and kill them_!

The movie went on as Tristan McLean conquered all of Sparta, killing all the men that weren't a part of his army. The people in the room would occasionally gasp, or cry, or laugh, or any other normal stuff that anybody would do at the movies. Haley and Will were holding hands as if they'd been going out for more than one day. Everything was relatively normal and happy. There was probably about five minutes left when Tristan yelled, "THIS IS SPARTA!" and something went wrong. In real time, I mean. The projector shut off. The intercom blared, "Ms. Alexandria Paige, there's a package for you in the lobby. Check it out right away. Viewers, we're sorry for the inconvenience." The movie resumed.

A girl two seats away from me, opposite of my friends of course, huffed indignantly and stood up. She had strait black hair to her ribs and dark clothes. A man beside her who was obviously her father, grabbed her wrist and said, "Be careful, Lexa."

She pushed his hand away. "I'll be fine. I don't understand why you have to be so worried all the time."

My first thought: demigod.

I nudged Percy. He was staring at the screen, acting like I didn't exist.

"Percy!" I hissed again. His eyes widened when the hero on the screen chopped some Athenian dude's head off, probably wondering if he was that terrifying. But he wasn't. He was Percy.

"You're not gonna listen to me, are you?" I wondered aloud. No comment.

I reached behind his back and softly ran my finger down his spine. All of a sudden he yelped in pain like something had bitten him, and I knew I hit his Achilles' Heel.

"What was that for?" He half whispered, half yelped. His green eyes were piercing with anger.

"Shut up and look!" I pointed to the bottom of the steps, where Alexandria was, on her way out.

"Yeah. A girl. Your point?"

"You didn't just hear their conver—" He was already focused back on the movie.

"Five more minutes. Just _shhh,_ okay?"

I rolled my eyes and zoomed in on the screen. Five minutes passed. The credits started rolling by and Percy nudged me and said, "Now, what were you saying?"

I threw my hands up. "_Now_ you wanna know? It's too late!"

"What is it!"

"That girl was a demigod! The called her up on the speaker! And now she's gone!"

Will took Haley's hand a helped her up. They were still oblivious to what was going on.

Percy got guilty look in his eyes. "Um...oops?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's see if she's still around."

I grabbed my hand and we took off down the steps at speeds that a person without demigod training would've fell and broke their neck. Once Will saw us taking off, he caught on. Fortunately, the Aphrodite kids were actually pretty fast runners, even in designer jeans. Will and Haley followed.

We raced into the lobby. The doors slammed in the faces of a bunch of angry New Yorkers.

I looked around the huge room for that girl, but it was hard to tell in a blue and red world.

Then I saw her up by the strange ticket dude. He gave her a small black box big enough to hold boots. He was saying, _Don't open it until you get a sign_.

She was talking with her hands, like she was annoyed. Haley and Will ran up behind us.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"What he said," Haley agreed.

I stared across the room at the girl. "A demigod."

They nodded.

"We're gonna spread out across the room. Me and Haley are gonna go talk to her, convince her to come with us. If that doesn't work, were gonna have to force her out..." I stared at the ground. It sounded so mean that I seriously hoped she would cooperate the first time.

"Alright let's go." Will and Percy spread out.

Haley and I walked up to her.

"Hi," I said. She flipped around to stare. "Alexandria, right?"

"Do I know you?"

"Probably not, but we know you. You need to come with us."

"Why would I go with you? I don't know you!"

Haley piped up. "Please. It's life or death. Literally. We need you."

She had dark blue eyes with strange flecks of different bright colors, so it looked like a starry sky.

"Your offer is crazy. Why should I trust you?"

I'd had this talk before. With many new demigods. I'd had this talk with Percy, Will AND Haley when they were new kids. I had this talk with half of the newbies at camp. I knew where to start, where to strike someone where they would believe you.

"I bet you moved around from school to school."

"What—"

"Got kicked out of a bunch of them."

"Are you—"

"Diagnosed with ADHD, probably dyslexia, too."

"Who are you?"

I held out my hand. "Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."

"Who is Athena?" She rubbed her temples. "I need to find my dad." She started to walk off until I grabbed her shoulder. She swung her arm over mine and twisted and soon my arm was in a bad position. It didn't hurt, but it still left me defenseless. I wondered where she learned a move like that...

"Don't touch." She released my arm. Her eyebrows scrunched up like she was in thought. "I've seen things I can't explain. Nobody sees them except me. These..._things_ fight me."

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my arm. "We're like that, too."

She shook her head like she couldn't believe it. "I trust you. I don't know why but...I do."

I nodded at her. "Let's get out of here."

I turned to the other side of the room where Percy and Will were watching us, and gestured for them to come. We took off out the doors before anything could mess with us.

**ΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩΨΩ**


End file.
